This invention relates to tasteless, odorless, palatable fish oil-containing microcapsules.
As described in U.S. Ser. No. 088,651, the fish oil is encapsulated using conventional procedures within microcapsules formed of compounds such as gelatin and gelatin-acacia which are unstable in both the stomach and gastrointestinal tract. The microcapsules are then blended with a vegetable oil, such as peanut oil, that is immiscible with water. Although the microcapsules alone are unable to eliminate the odor and taste of the fish oil, the combination of the vegetable oil juxtaposed with the microcapsule enables one to completely mask the odor and taste of the oil.
Unfortunately, this method is limited to foods containing vegetable oils such as peanut butter, soybean products, or other similar materials. The oil is also released within the stomach, as well as the intestine, which can result in unpleasant side effects such as a fishy aftertaste or odor upon belching.
Studies have shown that fish oil which is high in polysaturated omega-3 fatty acids can substantially reduce levels of triglycerides, very low density lipoproteins, cholesterol and low density lipoprotein levels in normal and hyperlipidemic subjects. Unfortunately, the quantity of refined fish oil required to produce a substantial lowering of cholesterol and triglyceride levels in humans is often in excess of twenty grams per day. Even though the fish oil is dispensed in gelatin capsules of about one gram or more, quantities of twenty to thirty or more capsules per day are required to achieve a significant benefit from the oil. Further, a fishy taste and smell develop after ingestion, particularly after belching.
Other materials have been used to encapsulate oils. One method for encapsulation of oil is disclosed by British Pat. 1,236,885 to Fuji Photo Film Company, Ltd. This patent describes a method for preparing multiwall microcapsules containing oil where the wall film consists of a complex coacervate of gelatin and gum arabic. The microcapsules are dispersed in a water soluble high molecular film-forming material which is precipitated by addition to an aqueous solution containing hydroxyl,acid or basic groups and hardened by addition to a solution containing positive ions such as calcium. This is a complicated and inconvenient procedure, however, and does not prevent the aftertaste caused by belching up oil released in the stomach.
Although the compositions described in U.S. Ser. No. 088,651, filed August 24, 1987, by Howard M. Pack entitled "Palatable Fish Oil Compositions" is a substantial improvement over the commercially available gelatin fish oil-containing capsules, other compositions containing fish oil, or other oil-based compounds, which could be blended with a wide variety of food products as a pleasant means for consumption of the fish oil, are needed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide compositions containing fish oil wherein the taste and smell is completely masked.
It is another object of the present invention to provide compositions containing fish oil which can be incorporated into a variety of solid and aqueous-based food products for easier ingestion of quantities sufficiently large to result in the desired effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide fish oil compositions which release the fish oil in the lower gastrointestinal tract rather than the stomach.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and means for encapsulating other bioactive oils for oral delivery to the lower gastrointestinal tract.